Carlisle le Magnifique
by Dame-Vampyria
Summary: La guerre les avait séparé. Ils se retrouvent dix ans plus tard, et leurs vies ont changé depuis : elle est désormais mariée, et lui, médecin le plus réputé de New York, vit parmi les plus fortunés de Long Island en compagnie d'Edward. Mais un événement bouleversera leur vie à jamais... One-Shot retraçant la rencontre d'Esmé et Carlisle.


_Hello chers lecteurs ! Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais en parallèle de ma fiction toujours en cours, j'ai commencé à écrire différents OS (qui seront publiés au fur et à mesure que je les terminerai). Voici le premier de la série, concernant l'univers de Twilight ; j'ai songé au couple que formaient Esmé et Carlisle et je me suis imaginée une histoire basée sur le roman Gatsby le Magnifique de F. Scott Fitzgerald, car après tout, le contexte (si jamais vous avez lu le livre ou vu l'adaptation récente de Baz Luhrmann avec Di Caprio) pouvait correspondre avec leur première rencontre. Je me suis donc permise d'écrire cet OS en y mettant le maximum de détails de manière à ce que tout concorde avec les quelques informations qui avaient été données par Stephenie Meyer sur le passé des personnages et que ce soit donc un tantinet crédible. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma version... bonne lecture !_

* * *

1921. Il faisait partie des millionnaires les plus fortunés de New York. S'il le désirait, il pourrait très bien se passer d'exercer son travail pour vivre uniquement de ses rentes. Seulement, sa volonté de vouloir sauver des vies l'empêchait de renoncer à sa fonction et il préférait alors continuer à passer son temps à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à son manoir. Il possédait une des plus belles demeures de Long Island, probablement la plus grande et la plus luxueuse ; le monument était colossal, c'était le prototype d'un de ces manoirs anglais qui sont généralement possédés par des familles de sang noble, avec une piscine de marbre et plus de vingt hectares de pelouses et de jardins. Les rares fois où il ne travaillait pas, il y organisait des réceptions somptueuses qui accueillaient des centaines de convives, attirant l'attention de tous les médias locaux. Cela avait contribué à renforcer sa bonne réputation : malgré sa fortune, Carlisle Cullen se consacrait corps et âme à sa profession et il était connu pour être un gentleman, faisant de lui un parfait exemple pour la société.

Célibataire, il vivait avec Edward, son frère cadet. Ce dernier étudiait la musicologie à l'université de la ville mais on le voyait très peu lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours. Il n'était pas aussi sociable et avenant que Carlisle. Mais les deux hommes mettaient rarement les pieds en dehors de leur propriété, bien qu'ils fussent régulièrement conviés à des soirées de la haute bourgeoisie new-yorkaise ; peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de les connaître personnellement ou de les avoir déjà vus. Lorsqu'ils organisaient leurs fêtes magistrales, il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne prêtait attention à leur présence.  
Un soir, une personne fit exception à la règle : une jeune femme ayant entendu parler de ces réceptions décida de s'y rendre avec son époux. Venus de Columbus, ils étaient venus à New York pour les vacances d'été. Pendant que le mari se permit d'aller boire un whisky au bar pour se détendre et profiter des mondanités, la jeune femme s'empressa d'aller à l'encontre du premier domestique venu afin qu'il puisse lui arranger une rencontre avec le maître des lieux. Ce fut le majordome qui annonça à Carlisle la venue de cette invitée qui semblait insister pour le rencontrer. Celui-ci était en train de jouer du piano avec Edward. Ils aimaient beaucoup reprendre des morceaux classiques à quatre mains.

- Qui est-elle ? s'enquit Carlisle, légèrement agacé par la situation.

- Je l'ignore, mais elle souhaite ardemment vous parler. Elle prétend vous connaître.

- Bien… faîtes-la venir dans la bibliothèque, je la rejoindrai.

Il interrompit ses mouvements et laissa retomber ses mains sur les touches du piano, créant de fausses notes. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette femme. A sa connaissance, il n'y en avait pas une seule qui put lui être familière. Il avait erré pendant plus de deux siècles dans la solitude, et Edward, qu'il faisait passer pour son frère, n'était son compagnon que depuis trois ans seulement. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de fréquenter des femmes à cause de son travail, et encore moins de créer des liens intimes. Il se rendit alors au lieu de rendez-vous, non sans réticence. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit qu'elle était déjà là. Elle l'attendait, dos tourné, observant les reliures des précieux ouvrages disposés par centaines sur les étagères. Carlisle émit un petit raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme se retourna, et quand il vit enfin son visage, il crut que son cœur allait faire un bond hors de sa poitrine. Quelle surprise ! Il la connaissait. Elle s'appelait Esmée Platt. Cela devait bien faire dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. C'était long, pour une vie humaine. Son apparence physique avait gagné en maturité mais elle n'avait pas changé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était en 1911. Il s'en souvenait très bien. A l'époque, il travaillait encore dans l'Ohio, Etat dont elle est originaire. Elle s'était brisé la jambe en chutant d'un arbre, et il avait dû la soigner en urgence à l'hôpital. S'ils sympathisèrent rapidement, en revanche, quelques jours plus tard, Carlisle lui annonça qu'il déménageait et qu'ils ne se reverraient pas, car il avait pris la lourde décision de ne plus la fréquenter, par crainte de s'y attacher et de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Ensuite, il avait été envoyé en Europe pendant la Grande Guerre afin de soigner les soldats sur le front et il avait fini par oublier cette jeune fille… qui était désormais une femme. Par contre, Esmée ne l'avait jamais oublié, et lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il organisait toutes ces fêtes gigantesques dans Long Island, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'y rendre – même si elle n'était pas invitée, comme la plupart des convives. Elle adressa un sourire à la fois timide et ému à Carlisle.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Cullen. Vous me reconnaissez ?

Bien sûr, qu'il la reconnaissait. Ses cheveux formaient toujours d'aussi belles boucles couleur caramel et son visage en forme de coeur avait celui d'un ange. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient toujours autant de cet enthousiasme qui lui était propre. Maintenant, tous ses souvenirs enfouis avaient refait surface. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour lui baiser la main en guise de salutation. Il décida d'entamer la conversation, désireux d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Platt. Je me souviens très bien de vous… comment allez-vous ? Vous vivez à New York désormais ?

- Non, je vis toujours à Columbus. Je suis venue à New York juste pour les vacances. Vous vivez seul dans ce si grand château ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'un château, s'esclaffa Carlisle. Mais en effet, cela peut paraître bien grand pour une seule personne. En réalité, je vis avec mon frère, Edward, et j'y loge tous mes domestiques.

- Vous n'avez pas de femme ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien… hésita Esmée, rougissante. Avec le temps, j'aurais juré que vous auriez fini par être marié.

- Mais vous, vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Carlisle en faisant allusion à l'alliance qu'il avait aperçu à la main de la jeune femme.

- Oui. Cela va bientôt faire quatre ans… vous pouvez m'appeler madame Evenson maintenant.

Elle se tut. Elle sembla regretter de lui avoir révélé ce détail. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle appréciait Carlisle. Dans le fond, elle se dit qu'elle se serait peut-être mariée avec lui s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés durant autant d'années. Ils auraient eu tout leur temps pour se connaître davantage. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

- Mes parents m'ont mariée à un homme riche parce qu'ils estimaient qu'il constituait un bon parti pour moi. Mais il m'arrive de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car à cet instant, les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent et le mari d'Esmée fit irruption, une flûte de champagne à la main. C'était un grand homme robuste aux cheveux bruns, plutôt beau, les yeux brillants d'arrogance en accord avec la dureté de sa bouche et ses manières hautaines. Le chic efféminé de son costume ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'énorme puissance de son corps.

- Oh, ma chérie, je t'ai cherché partout ! Mais que faisais-tu donc ?

Il s'interrompit en voyant Carlisle, puis reprit aussitôt la parole.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Peter Evenson, le mari d'Esmée. Et vous, vous êtes… ?

- Carlisle Cullen, répondit Carlisle en s'efforçant de sourire et en lui serrant la main.

- Ah, c'est donc vous ! Et bien, me voilà enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Vous possédez une très belle propriété. Votre soirée est splendide, vraiment. Chérie, que dirais-tu d'aller danser ? Il y a un orchestre qui joue merveilleusement bien dans le jardin, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'aller prendre l'air et de prendre un petit rafraîchissement.

- Oui, bonne idée… Bonne soirée Carlisle.

Elle s'agrippa au bras que lui tendit son époux, et ils s'éclipsèrent à l'extérieur. Carlisle soupira et sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque. Il regrettait que leur conversation n'ait pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il se fit bousculer par un homme visiblement éméché, avec deux femmes à ses bras. Il parcourut le domaine et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, en essayant de se frayer un passage parmi toute cette foule. La fête battait son plein. Il y avait des éclats de rire et des bruits de voix de partout, énormément d'agitation causée par les convives qui dansaient des pas endiablés, le tout sur fond de jazz, dernier morceau à la mode joué par l'orchestre noir que Carlisle avait fait venir pour l'occasion. Il s'appuya sur la balustrade du balcon, qui laissait une vue imprenable sur les grands jardins ainsi que l'océan qui s'étendait à l'horizon. On annonça qu'un feu d'artifice aurait lieu dans un instant, ce qui provoqua une hystérie générale. Carlisle se demanda comment il arrivait à tolérer tout ce vacarme. Il vit Esmée danser avec son mari, remarquable parmi la foule. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la présence d'Edward à ses côtés.

- Elle ne t'a jamais oublié, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un air rêveur en observant avec attention les gens danser le charleston.

- Qui donc ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. J'ai capté ses pensées… elle est très heureuse de te revoir, tu sais.

- Je l'ai senti à la manière dont elle me regardait, et comment elle souriait aussi…

- Elle t'aime depuis le début.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Elle est mariée maintenant.

- Oui, mais à quel prix ? J'ai compris qu'elle ne vivait pas le bonheur, elle a été mariée de force à cet homme. Celui-ci n'est qu'un immonde goujat, d'ailleurs. La fortune ne fait pas tout, malheureusement…

Carlisle lui lança un regard à la fois sceptique et étonné.

- Si tu veux savoir, j'ai également entendu ses pensées. Pour lui, tout n'est que sexe, argent, et pouvoir… il pensait déjà à s'alcooliser toute la nuit ici et à sa maîtresse de Columbus. Il se fiche d'Esmée.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, Edward… dit Carlisle avec une once de tristesse dans la voix. Je n'ai pas revue Esmée depuis bien longtemps, il s'en est passé des choses depuis. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de sa vie privée.

- Certes, mais tu peux toujours changer le cours des choses. Tu devrais l'inviter un de ces jours, vous seriez plus à l'aise pour discuter seuls à seuls, sans courir le risque que son mari ne vienne vous interrompre.

- Comment veux-tu que je la contacte, je n'ai pas de numéro de téléphone, ni d'adresse…

- Profite de sa présence pour lui demander. Décidément, tu n'es pas très doué, rit doucement Edward.

- Je sais. Je vais l'inviter à danser, à mon tour…

Il descendit du balcon et n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Esmée grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Elle dansait toujours avec son mari, mais cette fois-ci sur une valse. Pour Carlisle, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il préférait danser les valses que le charleston, c'était plus élégant et romantique selon lui.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous ravir votre épouse le temps d'une danse ? dit-il poliment en s'adressant à Evenson.

- Oui… bien entendu.

Il lâcha la main d'Esmée et la laissa à sa disposition. Cette dernière sembla ravie de retrouver Carlisle. Ils reprirent le rythme de la danse avec facilité, tandis que Peter Evenson s'en allait.

- J'aime danser la valse, dit Esmée.

- Moi aussi.

- Je passe une agréable soirée. Vous devriez organiser des fêtes plus souvent, à l'avenir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y consacrer, vous savez. Mais j'estime que j'en fais déjà suffisamment.

- C'est vrai… vous êtes toujours médecin, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Ceci dit, si je puis me permettre de vous faire une remarque…

- Oui ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez aussi fortuné, lorsque je vous ai rencontré il y a dix ans. Vous aviez tellement l'air modeste…

- Disons que je ne suis pas du même tempérament que votre mari. J'ai gagné mon pain par mon travail laborieux, et par divers héritages que j'ai eu après la guerre… dit Carlisle en mentant sur ce dernier point. Je préfère me rendre utile plutôt que de perdre mon temps en étant oisif. Mais changeons de sujet. Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre le thé demain après-midi ?

- Je ne suis pas disponible, hélas ! Un autre jour, peut-être ?

- Vendredi prochain ? Etant donné que je travaille beaucoup, j'ai peu de jours de repos.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Esmée, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Très bien. Je vous donne rendez-vous chez moi à quinze heures. Dîtes-moi où vous logez pour vos vacances et j'enverrai un chauffeur pour vous emmener.

Une semaine s'écoula avant que n'arrive le jour tant attendu. Carlisle en avait profité pour faire tondre les pelouses, garnir les jardins des plus belles fleurs du monde et nettoyer entièrement le manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul grain de poussière dans le moindre coin. Il fallait que tout soit présentable et accueillant aux yeux d'Esmée.

- Franchement, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant, se moqua Edward. Elle n'a pas la même perception que nous, elle ne peut pas voir les saletés telles que nous les voyons.

- Je sais, mais je tenais à ce que tout soit vraiment propre. Lors de notre dernière soirée, les gens ont tout ravagé sur leur passage… Ils ont même cassé des verres en cristal et ils ont piétiné et arraché des fleurs ! Tu te rends compte ? Dans notre propre maison !

- En même temps, tu l'as cherché, répliqua le jeune homme. Tu n'as qu'à pas faire ces fêtes inutiles en grande pompe, ça n'attire que des bourgeois hypocrites qui espèrent t'approcher pour ensuite faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils te connaissent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon, tu passes plus ton temps à faire du piano en solitaire plutôt qu'à essayer de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes, répliqua Carlisle. Si je ressens le besoin de créer des liens avec des humains, c'est mon problème.

- C'est ça. Je vais chasser, ça me changera les idées.

- Le temps est très ensoleillé, fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va plutôt te mettre quelque chose de présentable pour l'occasion, Howard ne va pas tarder à revenir avec Esmée. Il conduit vite, ce bougre !

En moins d'une seconde, il disparut. Carlisle se rendit au salon principal pour s'assurer que tout était déjà en place. Les baies vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes pour laisser place à la luminosité, la douce chaleur estivale, ainsi que la brise marine qui soufflait à proximité des lieux. De magnifiques fleurs tropicales aux couleurs douces et chaleureuses ornaient toute la pièce, donnant l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un salon mais plutôt d'une serre, emplissant toute l'atmosphère de leurs parfums. Les domestiques ainsi que le personnel de cuisine avaient fait un bon travail : un somptueux service à thé était posé sur la table basse aux reliefs dorés, des vapeurs bouillonnantes à la fois florales et sucrées s'échappant des précieuses théières en porcelaine de Chine. Une multitude de petits gâteaux et diverses pâtisseries aux couleurs pastels étaient disposés en pyramide dans des plats en argent, et c'était si beau, si bien réalisé, que quiconque refuserait de toucher à ce spectacle culinaire. Mis à part Carlisle, qui regrettait de ne plus pouvoir déguster ces choses que les humains appréciaient tant : il ne connaissait plus que le goût âcre et salé du sang, et les rares fois où il avait tenté d'ingérer autre chose par dépit, il avait eu la désagréable sensation de manger de la terre. Cependant, il se réjouissait d'avance pour Esmée, car il était persuadé qu'elle ne serait pas déçue par toutes ces attentions. Il consulta sa montre : quatorze heures et cinquante-cinq minutes. Esmée et le chauffeur seraient là d'un instant à l'autre. Il s'empressa d'atteindre sa chambre, située deux étages plus hauts. Mais une fois devant son dressing, il eut l'embarras du choix. Il possédait au moins une vingtaine de complets, une quarantaine de chemises et de gilets aux couleurs et aux motifs variés, autant de pantalons que de chaussures assorties à tout le reste, sans compter les innombrables cravates. Il finit par opter pour un costume couleur crème, avec une chemise marron et une cravate à rayures turquoise, le tout complété par des souliers italiens en cuir dont la couleur était identique à celle de la chemise. Il eut tout juste le temps de rajuster ses cheveux en les plaquant sur le côté avec un peu de brillantine lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette résonner au loin. En un éclair, il fut au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à ouvrir la porte à son invitée.

- Bonjour, monsieur Cullen.

Esmée rayonnait. Sa tête était parée d'un tricorne et elle était vêtue d'une robe à frange de couleur mauve, mettant en valeur son teint naturellement pâle. Seules ses lèvres contrastaient avec le reste ; recouvertes d'un rouge carmin, elles étaient pareilles à des pétales de rose. Carlisle en eut le souffle coupé – si seulement ce fusse vraiment le cas, tant il la trouvait magnifique.

- Bonjour, madame Evenson. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Carlisle.

- Oh… très bien, si c'est que vous souhaitez, dit-elle dans un large sourire. Mais dans ce cas, vous pouvez également m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il la mena au salon. Esmée fut ébahie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, dépassant de loin ce qu'elle avait espéré. Toutes ces fleurs, toutes ces collations… elle avait du mal à croire que tout cela lui fût adressé. Pourtant, elle ne doutait certainement pas de la galanterie dont faisait preuve Carlisle. Mais pourquoi tant d'attention à son égard ? Elle en ressentait presque de la gêne. Ils prirent place sur les divans à leur disposition, Carlisle se proposant de faire le service. Il avait tenu à ce qu'aucun domestique ne vienne les déranger durant tout le temps qu'Esmée serait présente. Il servit une tasse de thé au jasmin à la jeune femme, en même temps qu'il s'en mettait une de côté. Si elle savoura la boisson chaude, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas pour lui ; il dut faire semblant de boire pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Un long silence s'installa, et on n'entendit plus que les cris des mouettes qui volaient au loin ainsi que le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la côte. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Carlisle qui prit l'initiative de prendre la parole.

- Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez là, dit Carlisle.

- C'est très gentil à vous de m'avoir invité. Le thé et les biscuits sont délicieux.

- Je suis ravi qu'ils vous plaisent. J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre séjour à New York avec votre époux ?

- J'aime énormément cette ville. De notre hôtel, nous avons une vue magnifique sur Central Park et nous nous rendons presque tous les soirs à Carnegie Hall pour assister aux concerts de jazz. Cette ville est riche en évènements culturels et elle est très diversifiée, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ?

- Seulement deux ans. Entre temps, j'ai vécu à Chicago.

- Vous êtes donc allé à Chicago après que vous m'ayez annoncé que vous quittiez Columbus ?

- Oui. Je déménage souvent pour des raisons professionnelles.

- Je comprends. Je suppose que vous devez être très convoité en tant que médecin-chirurgien.

- D'une part, il y a ce détail. Mais de l'autre… j'aime bien changer de lieux et faire de nouvelles connaissances.

C'était à Chicago qu'il avait rencontré Edward Masen, en 1918. Peu après son retour d'Europe, on l'avait affecté à l'hôpital de la ville, en pleine épidémie de grippe espagnole. Edward faisant partie des personnes atteintes par la maladie, il s'était senti obligé de lui donner un nouveau souffle de vie alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'être emporté par la fièvre, suivant les dernières volontés de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas pu soigner. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de faire ce choix décisif, car il n'avait jamais transformé d'humain auparavant pour en faire un de ses semblables. Mais finalement, ce fut la solitude – qui l'accablait depuis plus de deux siècles, qui l'emporta sur la raison ; ainsi, il fit d'Edward son fils adoptif, qu'il fit ensuite passer pour son frère aux yeux des humains. Suite à cela, ils furent contraints d'aller vivre ailleurs, loin de Chicago, pour ne pas se faire découvrir, et c'est New York qu'ils choisirent comme nouveau lieu de vie.

- Mais dîtes-moi, Esmée, reprit Carlisle avec un petit sourire, je serais très curieux de savoir où votre vie vous a menée dernièrement, étant donné que ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas revus.

- Et bien, je suis restée à Columbus. J'ai étudié l'art et l'architecture à l'université de la ville, et puis… j'ai rencontré mon mari.

- Vous me disiez l'autre jour que vous aviez été mariée à cet homme. Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on vous a forcée à l'épouser ?

- Pas forcer, non ! s'indigna Esmée. Disons que c'était plus un mariage arrangé. Pour mes parents, il constituait un bon parti car il était issu d'une famille fabuleusement aisée et il pouvait assurer mon avenir. Il m'a longtemps fait la cour, avant que je ne sois obligée de céder à ses avances. Ceci dit, parfois, je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait d'accepter de l'épouser. Il y a des moments où je n'arrive pas à le supporter, car il est souvent en proie à la colère et à la violence…

- Parfois, la vie ne nous laisse pas le choix. Je suis désolé pour vous, Esmée.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, dit-elle doucement, presque dans un murmure. C'est toujours mieux que de finir à la rue, seule, et sans ressources…

Ils continuèrent à se fréquenter tout au long de l'été. La chaleur et le temps ensoleillé ne les empêchèrent plus de sortir pour diversifier leurs activités, car Carlisle finit par se munir d'une ombrelle – sur une idée d'Edward, en prétextant que sa peau ne tolérait pas les rayons solaires. Parfois, Esmée se permettait de venir en compagnie de son mari, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais à chaque fois, celui-ci se montrait désagréable et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'établir des comparaisons entre ses possessions et celles de Carlisle, à la plus grande exaspération de ce dernier. Mais souvent, Esmée se rendit seule à Long Island pour mieux profiter des instants en compagnie de Carlisle lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, ce qui contribua à leur rapprochement. Heureusement pour elle, Peter Evenson n'y vit aucun inconvénient, car il avait toujours des parties ou des tournois de golf à disputer avec ses amis new yorkais, ce qui lui demandait du temps à consacrer également. Puis un jour, à la fin du mois d'août, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, Esmée se rendit à l'improviste chez Carlisle, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il fut alerté par le crissement des roux dans le gravier, annonçant qu'une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse. Il s'agissait d'un taxi venu de New York, et lorsqu'il la vit débarquer complètement paniquée et en pleurs, il eut peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot qu'elle accourut vers lui et s'agrippa à son torse.

- Carlisle…

Elle avait du mal à articuler ses paroles, sa voix étant brisée par les sanglots. Carlisle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la calmer. Son corps frêle était parcouru de tremblements, en proie au désespoir le plus total. Il tenta de lui caresser le dos, les cheveux… mais rien n'y fit.

- Calmez-vous, Esmée… dit-il doucement. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle pleurait tellement que son maquillage avait coulé et ses yeux rougis étaient tout gonflés. Elle dut ravaler sa salive à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à dire quelque chose.

- Je suis enceinte, Carlisle. Des symptômes trop évidents m'ont forcée à… consulter un médecin dans la journée et… j'ai appris que je suis enceinte de trois mois.

- Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Esmée avec fureur, les larmes continuant à s'écouler de ses yeux. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec mon époux en étant enceinte, sinon il le tuera… mon bébé…

- Pourquoi le tuerait-il ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à tout saisir.

- Oh, Carlisle… pardonnez-moi…

- Est-ce que vous m'auriez caché quelque chose durant tout ce temps ? Je vous en prie, soyez sincère. Je ne vous blâmerai pas.

- Quand je vous disais que Peter était souvent violent… il… il…

- Il vous battait ? s'exclama Carlisle avec horreur. Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez ! Jusqu'à présent, je pouvais encaisser les coups sans rien dire… mais ces derniers temps, il est allé trop loin et je ne peux plus le tolérer.

- Non, tout ce qu'il vous a fait est intolérable ! Est-ce que vous êtes blessée quelque part ?

- J'ai des bleus ainsi que quelques plaies… mais peu importe. Il est déjà trop tard, vous n'aurez pas le temps de me soigner.

- Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi vous examiner, je peux vous aider !

- Non ! Ecoutez… à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de me chercher, et il se doute peut-être que je suis chez vous. Je ne peux pas rester… je dois partir, fuir cet homme pour mettre en sécurité mon futur enfant…

- Et où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas rentrer à Columbus ?

- J'ai un cousin qui habite à Marshfield, dans le Wisconsin. Je lui ai téléphoné… il est prêt à m'y accueillir. Je m'en vais vivre là-bas. Vous saurez où me trouver, si jamais…

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? coupa Carlisle. Vous pourriez rester vivre ici, avec moi…

- Je ne peux pas, Carlisle ! C'est trop risqué… beaucoup trop risqué. Si Peter apprend que je suis chez vous, ou même s'il pense que… nous avons une liaison, il serait capable de vous faire tuer.

- J'en doute fort.

- Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il désire grâce à son argent, et s'il veut votre mort, croyez-moi, il l'aura.

- Très bien. Mais comment allez-vous vous rendre à Marshfield ?

- J'ai réussi à voler de l'argent dans le portefeuille de Peter, car je sais qu'il se promène toujours avec plusieurs centaines de dollars dans les poches… je vais prendre le train de nuit pour partir, et je ne dois surtout pas le rater. Il faut que je m'en aille, à présent…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, mais silencieux cette fois. Elle saisit doucement le visage de Carlisle et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, en se disant que quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne l'oublierait jamais et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Carlisle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Carlisle, sanglota Esmée. J'aurais souhaité vous connaître davantage et rester en contact avec vous… _mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Il lui caressa avec tendresse la joue et rapprocha son visage, de manière à bien la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ma chère Esmée, dit-il à voix basse. Sachez que vous êtes sans doute une des rares personnes que j'apprécie le plus, et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais briser les liens que j'ai pu établir avec vous. Je vous promets que, dès que j'en aurai la possibilité, je viendrai vous rejoindre à Marshfield pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous et votre enfant.

- Au revoir, Carlisle, fit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, pareille à une lumière qui s'éteint doucement pour faire place aux ténèbres grandissants. Les mois passèrent. Novembre avait déjà commencé son cours lorsque Carlisle finit par obtenir sa demande de mutation à Marshfield, qui était justement une ville réputée pour son hôpital. Jusqu'ici, Esmée ne lui avait pas redonné de nouvelles. Cependant, il ne se découragea pas pour autant et tenta de rester optimiste. La ville était minuscule, en comparaison de New York ; il n'aurait pas de mal à la retrouver si elle était toujours chez son cousin. A son arrivée, il acheta une grande maison pour Edward et lui à proximité de son lieu de travail. Elle était beaucoup plus modeste que la demeure qu'il possédait à New York, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour quelques temps. Edward ne prit pas la peine de se réinscrire à l'université, préférant passer ses journées à la bibliothèque publique de la ville, tandis que Carlisle fut à la fois affecté en tant que chirurgien à l'hôpital et en tant que médecin légiste à la morgue.

Ce fut au bout de quelques jours qu'il finit par apprendre de la bouche d'Edward qu'Esmée était bel et bien à Marshfield et qu'elle enseignait désormais dans un collège, car il l'avait aperçue en sortant de la bibliothèque. Mais il n'en sut pas davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve, au plus grand des hasards, à devoir la faire accoucher. Son cousin l'avait emmenée en urgence à l'hôpital, et comme il fut l'un des rares médecins à être disponible sur le moment, on lui confia d'office la tâche de s'occuper de l'accouchement de la jeune femme. La naissance de l'enfant fut un succès, mais non sans risques ; comme il était né prématuré après six mois de grossesse, sa santé était très fragile, et c'était un miracle qu'Esmée n'ait pas fait de fausse couche. Néanmoins, le destin rattrapa le nourrisson, et il finit par mourir au bout de quatre jours d'une affection des poumons, alors qu'Esmée était encore en convalescence à l'hôpital. Cet évènement la rendit folle de chagrin, et pas même les mots de Carlisle ne suffirent à la consoler. Elle continua à le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle, toujours aussi habitée par la souffrance d'avoir perdu son enfant. Elle ne chercha pas à recontacter Carlisle par la suite, mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas car il comprenait la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir suite à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait tout quitté pour son bébé, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait plus que jamais seule. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Les jours passèrent, et Carlisle fut toujours sans nouvelles de la jeune femme, à sa plus grande inquiétude.

- Docteur Cullen !

- Quelle est toute cette agitation ? demanda Carlisle à son confrère. Pourquoi il y a tout ce monde ?

- On a trouvé une femme écrasée en bas d'une falaise, à côté de la plage. Il faut que vous veniez l'examiner pour constater son décès.

Carlisle soupira. Ce genre de tâche ne le réjouissait vraiment pas. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne travaillait à la morgue qu'à temps partiel, sinon il finirait par faire une dépression à force d'être confronté à la mort au quotidien. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle où l'on déposait les cadavres et qu'il reconnut le corps d'Esmée étendu sur la table d'examen, il manqua de défaillir. Il constata rapidement qu'elle s'était suicidée ; comment avait-elle pu oser ? Il en déduit que c'était_ forcément_ la mort de son bébé qui l'avait poussée à commettre cet acte tragique. Il ressentit soudainement l'envie de pleurer, tant la vision de ce cadavre était insoutenable. Lorsqu'il examina de plus près le corps de la victime, il constata que tous les membres étaient brisés. Elle empestait le sang, et sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, tandis que son corps, encore chaud, commençait à refroidir lentement… jusqu'à ce que Carlisle réalise que son cœur battait encore, bien que les sons émis par les pulsations fussent très faibles à distinguer, même pour son ouïe surdéveloppée. Elle n'était pas encore morte ! Mais elle ne tarderait pas à l'être s'il ne faisait rien pour la sauver. Il lui fallait prendre une décision au plus vite. L'envie de la transformer le traversa durant l'espace de quelques secondes mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen pour la sauver ? Après tout, elle avait fait une chute violente et elle avait réussi à ne pas mourir sur le coup. Mais tout son corps était brisé désormais, et la rééducation serait quasiment impossible. Elle pouvait même succomber à ses blessures d'un instant à l'autre. Il en vint au fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions que d'en faire sa semblable pour la tirer des griffes de la mort. C'était l'occasion de lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle. Tant pis s'il ne lui donnait pas le choix ; il préférait la voir en vie à ses côtés plutôt que d'assister à ses funérailles.

- Pardonnez-moi, Esmée, je ne veux que votre bien, murmura-t-il.

Déterminé, il plongea sur sa gorge et y enfonça ses canines, prêt à lui donner la vie éternelle.


End file.
